The Hurt Locker
by OneOriginalThing1
Summary: A series of dabbles mostly revolving around Spemcer are if and my OC. Basically about their relationship and the obstacles they face. Plenty of Fluff


Takes place during bloodline,

Jack stole glances at the woman occasionally. Partially because she was so pretty, her long raven black hair falling in thick curly tendrils. Eyes as brown as the rich bark of the tree's, and skin a glowing beige.

But mostly because her fingers kept drumming against the table, over and over and over again.

"They're not going to be back soon." He announced, she cut her gaze to him. She thought he was kind of adorable, for the last few minutes the boy had sat with her at the table silently coloring into thick coloring book with assorted amounts of colors from the thin cardboard box. He had the biggest, darkest brown eyes she ha ever seen, honey blonde hair tinged with brown and red.

"Are you here a lot?" He nodded, hair bouncing against his head as he did.

"Do you know my Daddy?" The question came after a few seconds of silence, her lips arched into a small smile.

"What's your Dad's name?" She was intrigued by the child, and it had never been a secret that she loved children as well.

"Aaron Hotchner." Oh, so this is Jack. She smiled and nodded, naturally she had already met Henry and heard quite a bit about his casual playmate Jack. She even beloved she had met his Father briefly when she was at Jennifer's home with Spencer.

"A bit." She admitted, he huffed.

"He won't let me have a hamster." She sighed.

"I know how you feel, Spencer won't even let me get a goldfish." And the strangest thing happened, Jack grinned revealing two rows of sparkling teeth, a gap only visible in his two front teeth. The two chatted for hours about pets, and books. She would admit later that it was a bit strange to bond so easily with someone who was more than ten years younger than she.

"So of you get a dog, promise you'll invite me over?" He pleaded, and she smiled nodding.

"And you have to promise that if your Dad gets you a goldfish that you invite me over." He stuck his pinky out, and she grinned as she met it with her own.

"Well aren't you two just so adorable!" Penelope cooed, the older of the two's cheeks holding a rosy tinge. The boy just shrugged, running to his auntie Penelope.

"Is daddy here yet?" His arms wrapping around her leg as she smiled.

"Yes, Reid's outside waiting for you too." A mischievous glint sparkling within her dark eyes as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Thanks Penelope." She murmured as she slipped out f the room, the boy ran ahead of her, while she hung back in a slower pace. Her heart drumming within her ears, as she came to the end of the hallway watching a glimpse of his bronze hair. Her heart stopping altogether as he turned around his chocolate brown eyes meeting hers on a steady gaze. His pink lips curving up into a watery smile.

"Hey," he mouthed, eyes glazed over. She picked up her pace, coming to a complete stop only when she was in front of him. Heart throbbing within her chest. No words were exchanged as he swiftly pulled her to him, clutching her to his chest as he buried his eyes within the nape of her neck.

"They were just little girls," he whispered, she knew something was wrong when he asked her to meet him at the BAU headquarters. And she was sure when she took in his disheveled appearance. So with the knowledge that one of the people she cared about most in the world felt hopeless, she rubbed his back in calm circles.

"I know," she murmured, even though she truly didn't as he told her next to nothing abut the case. "It's okay." He shook his head, as she pulled him out of the office and into her car.

"It scares me to know you could have been one of those girls." Picked from random amongst a crowded area, her medical record perfect, she was potentially one of the best candidates. She in the other hand was surprised, he was never this outward with his feelings, at least not with the absence of a stutter.

The warm feeling spread through her, a warm smile arching onto her face. No words were exchanged as she buckled his seat belt for him. Her soft lips pressing gently against his cheek, thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"Let's go home okay?" The notes so soft it was debatable if he heard them or not, but he nodded nevertheless. His fingers combing through her own as he gripped onto them.

"I would like that." He smiled the same watery smile he had flashed her in the room. She wished that she could simply kiss his worries away. That if she showered him with enough love and affection, he would never feel this way again. Just as she was about to back out of the parking space, he grabbed onto her, pressing his lips against hers. So startled she didn't even have time to shut her eyes and savor the moment. One hand raised so she may caress his cheek. The other capturing his trembling hand within her own.

"I need you." It came out in a breath, his eyes cast downward, while hers stared straight at his face. She knew not how to comfort him, what words would soothe the angst within his soul. What actions might make him temporarily forget the hurt.  
So she did the only thing she knew to do, and pulled the keys out of the ignition, wrapping him in a strong embrace as the tears rolled down his face into her shoulder.


End file.
